Coffee 1st Love 2nd
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi meet in their civilian forms when Kaito is bringing lunch to Nakamouri-keibu. everything starts off simple for the 2 yet never easy. so they start to become friends.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Kaishin couple; The 2 meet in civilian forms when Kaito is delivering lunch to Nakamouri-keibu and it goes on from there.

Chapter 1=1st Time Meetings

Kaito P.O.V

The 1st day I met Meitantei as myself was before a heist when I was taking Nakamouri-keibu his lunch with Aoko. "Kaito-

kun,this is Kudo-kun. He's the detective in charge of the Kid heist for today." Nakamouri-keibu replied. Aoko ran over, introducing

herself and getting excited as usualle since it was a famous detective and I nodded and shook his hand, smileing. "Nice to meet you."

I said. "You too." he replied.

"So you're the Kuroba Kaito that Nakamouri-keibu goes on and on about. Asked how he knew enough about magicians for Kid

Heists and he mentioned you." Shinichi said. I felt myself heat up with embarrassment at the commet but kept up the poker face. "He

was having a bad day one day so I tried to cheer him up. I'm a magician and when people are having an off day...I like trying to

get a smile or something from them." I replied.

Shinichi P.O.V

Kid also loved to make sure everyone enjoyed his shows. No matter how depressing of a day a Task Force member or detective may have

had, Kaitou Kid had always tried to make sure everyone was happy. That was one of the reasons why I enjoyed him as a rival and also why I knew

the guy here was Kid. That...and we look alike.

"Nice to finally know the guy behind the mask, Kaito." I replied. "So you knew the whole time." he said smileing. I nodded.

"I should've known with you...Meitantei." he said, smirking.

-a few days later-

Kaito P.O.V

Shinichi transferred to Edoka High school. He walked into the class room, avoiding every trap I set for my pranks and sat

down next to me. "One of these days, someone will get you back for this." he said as we watched students running around with multi-colored

hair and colored uniforms. I smiled chuckleing. "You're no fun!" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Bookstores and Coffee Together

Shinichi P.O.V

I was at the used book store when I saw Kaito...getting coffee at a Starbucks. I chuckled watching him eye 2 highly caffinated

and overly sweet beverages. Must be due to our jobs that we want all that caffiene and sugar. Late nights equals wanting caffiene and

sugar all the time! "Lemme guess that has a load of sugar and caffiene." I said, approaching Kaito.

"Will be out way too early if it didn't. French Vanilla Mochas are my favorite." he said. I found out he was a huge chocolate

fan. That and he had itchyphobia. I had been curious on why he wasn't at any heists for over 3 months or that his assistant took over.

I knew phobias could end up bad or dangerous when the person who had them was near them. Several people have been injured or hospitalized

due to panic attacks or worse that I knew during some of my cases. Some had died and some killers would try to blame it on them.

But also I knew cool people with phobias. Ran was one. She had a phobia of ghosts...which I didn't get. It was due to

Uncle and Eri haveing one of their fights and forgetting Ran was still in a haunted fun house one time when she was 8. Adults some times

do that. End up forgetfull when mad and then remember later.

"I like plain old coffee." I told Kaito. "Oh! You'll love Jii's coffee. He makes homemade coffee. Will take you to his bar so you

you can try it." Kaito replied. I smiled, watching Kaito. He was so adorable. "Sounds great." I replied.

-later-

Kaito P.O.V

Jii looked surprised to see Shinichi with me but over-looked it after awhile as we both sat down and had coffee. "Bochama,

is Shinichi-san having Dinner with us?" he asked. Shinichi shrugged. We ended up having curry. After that, Shinichi and I headed home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Christmas Cheer

"So how is Edoka?" Ran asked. I could hear the knowing smirk in her voice. Ran and uncle now knew that I had been Conan but

no one else did. I had decided it was a "only family" thing and Ran and uncle were family. "It was great! Kaito had me go with him to get coffee." I said. Then I heard laughter. The knowing smirk was even bigger now! Oh crap.  
Was she hanging out with that girlfriend of hers too much or..."What!?" I cried out. "Oh nothing! Just this is the hundreth"

time you have mentioned this Kaito guy. Are you 2 now dateing?" Ran asked. "Ran-Neesan how often are you and Sonoko on dates?" I asked with a

raised eyebrow. I heard a sputter. Ran hated that nickname now but accepted it ok. It was due to taking me into the bath houses

and not knowing my real age. We chatted for awhile and talked more on the phone,embarrassing one another on and off.

-At The Kuroba Household-  
Kaito P.O.V I was watching 2 broke girls on tv and doing homework. As I finished my English essay, I thought of an idea for the next

heist. "That would acually be pretty cool!" I thought as the idea began to form and take shape. In a week it would be Christmas!

This would be so awsome! I began to make mini-gift baskets for the detectives and Task Force members that always show up to my shows. I

smiled as I wrote my holiday heist note.

-On the Heist-

Shinichi P.O.V

I showed up. It was Christmas eve and the magic show went off! Streamers popped out of nowhere as candycanes, chocolate,

holly,and giftbaskets for the detectives and Taskforce members all showered down during the show. I watched as a series of fireworks

in green, red and silver went off due to Kaito's doing went off.

I smiled looking at my gift. He had made it special putting in my favorite candies and coffee along with other stuff. A note read

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MEITANTEI" in it. "He did awsome with yours. Looks like he put more effort into it. Think you're a favorite, Kudo."

Hattori said,smileing. Hattori was now dating Hakuba.

I knowticed Kaito had put mints, candy and some of the toys he gives kids in Hattori's bag. "He's a magician. He loves

cheering people up." I said. Hattori nodded. I sighed remembering that Kaito lived alone and decided to fix that issue. No way was my theif

spending the holiday alone! Not when he always made sure everyone else had a good holiday. Kaito did this every year!

Kaito P.O.V I sighed. No red...No Pandora. I made the jewel reappear back in it's case making several people cheer and then...

heard Nakamouri-keibu leading the Task Force in "We wish Kid a merry Christmas, We wish Kid a merry Christmas, We wish Kid a merry

Christmas...and a happy new year!"

"One too many sakes" I thought and then smiled as I watched the cop that was like a father to me. I knew that he liked

both me and my alias. I had known for awhile that Nakamouri-keibu liked magicians. I wasn't stupid. I was about to head off when

arms wrapped around me. "You're spending Christmas with me. Consider it a reward for me catching you." Shinichi replied smirking.

I chuckled. So that was what he was asking. Well it was better than being alone on the holidays. "Alright. I'll go with you,

Meitantei." I replied. I changed back into myself and followed Shinichi to his car. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4=A New Boyfriend

Kaito P.O.V

Shinichi's new place was as big as his mansion in Beika yet with all the books he has and stuff that might be a good thing. At

times people have gigantic mansions for a reason and one of them is...they are book worms. "It's just the 2 of us. I would have

worked on Christmas." Shinichi replied. Being around dead bodies sounds horrible yet he does save a lot of people so it is for

a good cause.

"Same" I answered. "After my Oaji's death, I sort of started working harder as a magician." I answered.

Shinichi P.O.V

I had heard a bit about Kuroba had trained my mom. "He had died in front of me on stage 10 years ago. I was 8 years old

then." Kaito said. "Doubt it was a simple accident with a trick. My mom has told me a lot about your dad. He sounds like one of the best. To me,

you are the best." I said. I saw a light blush tint Kaito's cheeks.

We both spent Christmas having dinner together and watching tv together.

-a few days later-

Kaito P.O.V

It was New Years Eve. We were at a Suzuki party. I saw Ran and Sonoko together. "Ran is gay. She has finally told Sonoko

how she feels so that Sonoko stops fawning over every guy." Shinichi replied. "Have no problem with it...since I am gay too." I said,

shrugging. I saw Shinichi watching me now.

"But...you flirt with everyone?" he said surprised. I sighed. "My oaji taught me to be polite to everyone during my training

as a magician. I don't like to be rude to people,boy or girl." I answered.

Shinichi P.O.V

I felt a tinge of worry bite me along with a surge of possessiveness. What if some rapist or staulker grabbed my magician!? I knew

how innocent and polite Kaito really was. I mean to me a theif who returns things wasn't really a criminal!

I leaned over and kissed his lips. "Love you Kaito." I said,licking his bottom lip for entrance. He blushed. "I love you too,

...Shinichi." he replied. I smiled as we both left the party. 


End file.
